playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/Marvel X DC Comics
If you ask me, the best ideas come from boredom. You know the feeling when you just wonder how to kill time faster? Every second feels like a minute and you've got nothing better to do on the 30 minute train ride to universe because you forgot to pack your Vita/3DS in your backpack than day-dreaming. I sure do and that's where this idea came from. Before I go ahead and introduce you to this idea, I just wanna tell you guys that this is gonna be a one-shot-blog. I won't be doing this into an actual project and when you like the idea, go ahead and pick it up for your own project. So with that said, let's get on with the actual idea. 'The Marvel X DC Comics Universe' Marvel vs. DC is like the oldest idea in the book for comic books and videogames alike. Who didn't always wonder who would win in an one-on-one battle? Batman vs. Iron Man? Superman vs. Hulk? Thus, I knew I had to do something different, something special with this project in order not to end up another guy with this awesome idea that should totally become a fighting game similar to Injustice or the Marvel vs. Capcom games. So what I did is, I basically mixed the entire Marvel and DC Comics multiverses with one-another. Marvel's superheroes battle DC villains and vice versa. This, of course, has some of the character's backgrounds, motivations, personality and affiliations changed. Some of DC's superheroes such as The Flash and Batman are on this universe's Avengers team while Captain America, for example, is on the JLA. So here are some random points I just thought up: *Stark Industries and LexCorp have forged into one gigantic company known as StarkCorp. This company rules like 60% of the entire global economy putting, both of the company's CEOs Tony Stark (AKA Iron Man) and Lex Luthor into quite powerful positions. However, while Tony is more of a good guy, Lex tries to advance technology even further and make his name be known to everyone as Tony is the more popular CEO of StarkCorp (and Tony's name is in the company's name) with Lex being relatively unknown. *Bane consumes Venom Symbiotes and he's actually able to control the symbiote instead of getting controlled by the symbiote like, for example, Flash Thompson did at the beginning. *Norman Osborn has a long rivalry with Lex Luthor since childhood. He eventually became insane when Oscorp was bought up by LexCorp. Norman eventually broke out of prison and adopted the Green Goblin persona in order to hunt down Lex Luthor and kill him. *The Joker is addicted to the Goblin serum that was created by Otto Octavius on behalf of his former mentor Norman Osborn, the first one to be injected the Goblin serum. The to-be-Joker (since he wasn't the Joker we know and love yet) dressed as Red Hood and his gang infiltrated Octavius's old laboratory and stole the serum. However, following a fight with Joker's soon-to-be nemesis Iron Man, the Joker accidentally got injected by an overload of the Goblin serum and basically became the man we know but with superstrength and durability. *Thanos once lived on Krypton as the half-brother of Jor-El, Superman's father, making him Superman's uncle. From this point onward, Thanos's basic story is kept the same but for his sins, he eventually was banished to the Phantom Zone alongside another criminal - General Zod. Thanos, with his will power to have Mistress Death belong to him, literally ripped the Phantom Zone apart, freeing himself as well as all of the other inmates in the process. Thanos goes on and becomes the story's main antagonist. So all the different stories in pretty much mixed together into one connected stories. I may return to this list later on but I can't tell for sure. 'Gameplay' I don't really know. It's gonna be a fighting game definitely but more in line of Injustice: Gods Among Us than Smash Bros. 'Characters' Playable characters include (note: this list may be expanded later on): *Iron Man *Hulk *Captain America *Thor *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Deadpool *Black Widow *Rocket Raccoon *Archangel *Iceman *Cyclops *Doctor Strange *Winter Soldier *Falcon *Doctor Doom *Red Hulk *Loki *Venom *Doctor Octopus *Green Goblin *Magneto *Taskmaster *M.O.D.O.K. *Dormammu *Shuma-Gorath *Batman *Superman *The Flash *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *Hawkgirl *Martian Manhunter *Shazam! *Nightwing *Cyclops *Raven *Beast Boy *The Joker *Bane *Lex Luthor *Atrocitus *Sinestro *Harley Quinn *Catwoman *Black Manta *Black Adam *General Zod *Poison Ivy *Lobo This is the end of this blog. I hope I was able to give you an idea of what my Marvel X DC universe is about. Until next time, which will be the second part to my Indie Battle Royale. Bye! :) Category:Blog posts